


Being human

by Tuurngait



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuurngait/pseuds/Tuurngait
Summary: My work for the Overwatch secret santa!
Genji struggles with what he thinks is yet another loss of his humanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely sinning-is-my-hobby on tumblr. I hope you like it!!
> 
> My own tumblr is tuurngaiit.tumblr.com ,I am always open for prompts!

He’s still not sure what went wrong. They had been making so much progress, and yet… it all seems to have been for naught. A few months ago, Genji lashing out like this would not have surprised him, but with the recent development of their relationship he actually feels hurt. There’s a clench deep within his body, and he finds himself shaking slightly. Yet again he tries to clear his thoughts, but to no avail. Not even meditation is working when all he can hear is Genji cursing under his breath, implied thoughts that omnics are inferior. For all that Zenyatta tries to accept the hatred against his own kind, when it comes from someone he loves so deeply… It’s a deep wound. He thinks he now understands what humans mean by heartbreak. Yet again, he goes through the events that had transpired days before, seeking for the moment where it went wrong. But no matter what, he just can’t find it. He had been so certain that Genji would have accepted his own body by now, completely like it is. 

They had been lying in Genji’s bed, just enjoying each other’s presence. Even though Genji’s new body makes him require less sleep, his human brain still needs the rest. Zenyatta finds he does not mind it, not when he can lie next to him meditating, coming back to full consciousness every now and then to watch his beloved rest. But this time, sleep doesn’t seem to be on Genji’s mind. His hands are moving over his Master’s body, caressing all the smooth metal he can find. Zenyatta only hums, content with the loving treatment. But Genji only seems to get more frantic.  
“What’s wrong, my dear?” Zenyatta asks, head slightly tilted in confusion.  
“Don’t you want to? I know my body is… strange, but I thought you least of all would mind.” Genji responds, a fire lit in his eyes. He never has his mask on when they are alone. Zenyatta is struck with a sudden realization.  
“Oh, you desire intercourse…? I am afraid I have no such capabilities. I can assist you however, if you need the release.” He tilts his head again, his own version of a smile. He is not prepared for how Genji freezes and moves back, body suddenly tight with tension.  
“Oh. No, I’m fine.” Genji turns his head away. Zenyatta knows without a doubt that no, his student is not fine.  
“Are you certain? I could help you, I think I-”  
“Zenyatta, leave it. I said I’m fine.” Genji interrupts, his eyes filled with a hardness Zenyatta hasn’t seen in months. It worries him.  
“I should never have expected this anyway. You are not human.” Genji quietly spits the words out, something not unlike venom in his voice.  
“I wish to rest alone. There’s nothing an omnic can do for me now anyway.” He turns away from Zenyatta, shrugging back from his outstretched hand.  
“If… if that is truly what you wish, Genji. Then I will leave you.” He leaves his student there with a heavy ache in his chest. Is he not enough for him? He has never longed to be human, but a part of him suddenly wishes he were. Then he might have been able to satisfy Genji. 

That was three days ago. Normally, Genji rarely leaves his side, but now he isn’t even showing up to his scheduled training sessions. Zenyatta is still torn between wanting to seek him out and ask for forgiveness and the knowledge that waiting is the best course of action. However, every second that he is apart from Genji, he feels his body and soul ache. He wishes to seek his forgiveness, even if he still doesn’t fully understand what happened to close his student off from him. With that thought in mind, he rises from meditation to go seek him out. He is not surprised to find him in the gardens, sparring with one of the training dolls there. To an outside eye, it appears as if Genji doesn’t hear him arrive, but Zenyatta knows he is simply ignoring him.

“Genji… I wish to speak with you. Will you let me? I fear I may not have handled this situation correctly.”  
Genji freezes, his shoulders slumped. He puts away his weapon, but doesn’t turn to meet his gaze.  
“I do not think there is anything you could tell me to make this situation better, master. Maybe we are less compatible than I thought.” Zenyatta can see his sigh. He’s not going to let this one go so easily.  
“You said something similar when we first met, Genji. Please, let us talk.” His hand is outreached in a question. He desperately wants to solve this, but he can’t do so without Genji agreeing. Finally, he hears the sigh of defeat he has been waiting for, and Genji turns to him.  
“I am hurt.” Genji starts, looking away as in fear of meeting his master’s gaze. “I had been looking forward to… a sexual relationship. I have heard of omnics made for such purposes, and therefore assumed that all of you were capable of it. I just… really wanted to feel human. To me, sex is one of the most human things I can do.”  
“Oh, Genji…” Zenyatta can yet again feel his nonexistent heart breaking. Maybe it is the soul that breaks? “I had no idea it was important to you. I simply thought it was a need to fulfill, like hunger or sleep. Just another need I don’t have. But if it isn’t… I can’t guarantee I’ll be what you want Genji, but I wish to try.” He will do his very best to be everything Genji needs, after all. Without a word, Genji lifts his visor, exposing his face. He is smiling slightly, emotion clear in his eyes. He leans in and presses a kiss right between Zenyatta’s optical sensors, making him chuckle slightly.  
“Thank you, master. That means so much to me. And... I was harsh. I must have hurt you too, master. For that I apologize. Yet again I let my own feelings get the better of me.” He looks away again, like a child ashamed.  
“Never apologize for your emotions, Genji. I must admit that I was hurt, greatly so. But your emotions can’t be controlled, only your actions. Now…” He lifts his hand to Genji’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb.  
“Will you accompany me?”

Somewhere between the training grounds and Genji’s bedroom Zenyatta was picked up. It seemed that Genji simply couldn’t have them be separated any longer, and he is kissing every inch of him he can find while moving to his quarters. Thankfully none of the other monks meet them in the hallways. He is not ashamed of his relationship, nor would he ever be, but the teasing from the others would be close to unbearable. As soon as they have a door to close he is gently put down on the bed. Genji is over him in an instant, kissing all over his faceplate. He can’t help but laugh fondly.  
“Are you that excited?” He can practically feel the playfulness radiating from him. 

“How could I not be, with the most beautiful being in the universe below me?” Genji murmurs, a small smile on his lips. His hands are running over the pistons and wired in Zenyatta’s neck, and it feels..nice. Surprisingly so. He knows all of his body is covered in touch sensors, but he has never really paid much attention to them before. He is curious to see if someone else touching them would feel better. 

“Oh you flatter me, Genji. But surely I can’t be more beautiful than you. Your eyes…” He reaches up to caress his cheek right below his eye.  
“They’re stunning.” His head tilts slightly in a smile.  
“But please, Genji… tell me what to do. How do I pleasure you? I truly do not know.”

Genji flushes a little, a pink tint to his cheeks that Zenyatta finds adorable.  
“Well.. Before I had many places that felt nice, but now the only one I still know is my genitals. Let me show you.” Genji reaches down to his crotch, releasing the plate there with a soft ‘pshh’. He can see scarred flesh underneath, and an almost intact cock.

“Ohh.. it seems I learn something new about you every day, my student. Come here, I wish to touch you.” He may be inexperienced, but if there’s one thing he knows he wants to do it’s please his lover. He moves aside so that Genji is lying next to him before reaching down, gently taking him in hand. He knows the basics of human intercourse, so it’s not hard to figure out the motion he should be using. He strokes slowly, genuinely fascinated by the feeling.  
“Oh god, Zen… Just like that. Just a little.. A little faster.” Genji’s eyes have almost fallen shut, and breath is coming in tight pants.  
“Please, let me see you. I want to see you.” Zenyatta can feel hands tugging on his pants, trying to loosen them and slide them off. After some struggling, he manages that. The cool air on the metal so rarely exposed to the outer world makes him release a tiny sound. He can feel his fans whirring, every part of him working in overdrive in a way that usually only happens in combat.  
“I’m nowhere near as special as you, Genji. Your body is a work of art.” He twists his hand a little for emphasis. Even if the still human parts of Genji are his favourite, the pure craftsmanship of his body is amazing. It astounds him every day.  
“Nonsense. Just look at you, master…” Genji drags his hands down Zenyatta’s chest, soon reaching areas usually covered by his clothes. It draws a shiver out of him. Genji quickly picks up on it and caresses the area again, and this time Zenyatta squirms.  
“Oh, do you like that?” Genji’s voice is playful, and there’s a small smirk on his face. This he knows how to do, even if it was in a past life. 

“Mmhm… Yes. It feels strange, but good. Please, continue…” Getting the words out is harder than he’s used to. It’s almost as if his capacitors can’t handle the sensory input. He quite likes it, the feeling of losing control is intoxicating. He tries to keep his hand moving on Genji, but finds it falling away.

“Right here… It’s where your cock would be if you were human. I suppose it makes sense for you to be sensitive.” Genji’s hands caress the area some more, nothing but gentle touches. He kisses Zenyatta’s faceplate with honest tenderness before kissing his way down. He wants to be able to feel him with more than his own sensory nodes. They are never quite the same as skin. His mouth soon reaches the sensitive area between Zenyatta’s legs, and he gently presses his lips against it. He can feel the heat his lover’s body is generating, and the slight vibrations coming from him. Genji wraps his arms around his legs, hoisting them up to lie on his shoulders for better access. 

Zenyatta’s head is lifted, and one of his hands is covering his faceplate, one of the learned human behaviours that have come to be instinct. Of course, this does nothing to muffle the whimpers from his voicebox. He debates unplugging it, but that would feel dishonest. Instead his other hand moves to Genji’s head, caressing the sparse hair growing there. 

“Good?” Genji smirks again before pressing his tongue to the metal. He can taste that familiar tang, the same one he always tastes when kissing him. He would never have guessed that the taste of metal could turn him on so much. However, the most delicious thing of all is the moan coming from Zenyatta, and the full body shiver that runs through him. 

“Ah, G-Genji, please don’t s-stop!” The overwhelming sensations running through his body are making his voicebox malfunction. He can’t bring himself to care, not when he feels good in a way he has never felt before. He wonders if this is what sex is like for humans as well? There’s a slow pressure building in his body, together with the escalating pleasure. If he continues to get increasingly sensitive he might actually pass out from sensory overload. 

Genji keeps working his mouth over that smooth plate. It feels amazing, being able to please his master so. However, he wants more… He moves back up, kissing Zenyatta’s faceplate as he gets into position. His cock easily lines up with his crotch. The warm metal, slick with saliva, feels so good.

“Put your hand here, Zen…” Genji grabs his lover’s hand and gently moves it on top of his cock.  
“Just keep it still and I’ll make it so good for us both.” He can feel the slight pressure from the smooth metal on one side of his cock and Zenyatta’s hand on the other. It’s already almost overwhelming, and he has not even moved yet. 

“Please, show me. Show me why you need this so much. I think I’m beginning to unde- AH!” Zenyatta is interrupted by the sudden slide of Genji’s cock against him. It lights up every node in his body, and the knowledge that it brings Genji pleasure as well makes it a thousand times better. Genji’s lips are bright red and wet with saliva. His mouth slightly open, and those beautiful eyes halfway shut. He looks completely at peace, and filled with pleasure. The sight makes his body feel like little fireworks are going off everywhere inside him.

“Oh Zenyatta…” Genji whimpers, leaning his forehead against his lover’s shoulder as he thrusts. It’s been far too long, and it feels far too good. He has been dreaming of this ever since he realized the depth of his feelings for his master, perhaps even before.  
“I love you, so much. So, so much.”

“I love you too, ah! M-my dearest Genji..!” The surges of pleasure running through his body are becoming more and more intense. It feels like he is building up to some sort of crescendo. Is he capable of having an orgasm? Before he continues that thought it hits him. An overwhelming feeling that has his body tensing up, his leg kicking out beyond his control. He is probably making sounds, but he is barely aware. The only thing he can feel is Genji and all this white, hot pleasure.

The sight of his Master’s climax is beautiful to Genji. He still looks so gracious, the blue lights on his head rapidly flickering. But it’s the sounds that do him in. Moans more intimate and genuine than any he has ever heard. He knows they are truly what Zenyatta is feeling, and the knowledge throws him over the edge. He nearly sobs as his body is wrecked with the force of his orgasm. It might have lasted for two seconds or an hour, his concept of time completely ruined. Finally, when he thinks he is about to pass out, it ebbs out. He is still shivering as he opens his eyes, never ever noticing when he closed them.

“Master… Zenyatta. Thank you so much. That was… amazing.” He smiles at him, collecting him into his arms as he lies down beside him. He wipes his stomach and chest off with a corner of his blanket. He’ll wash it later.

“No Genji, thank you. I never realized it was possible for me to feel this way. You have truly opened my eyes today.” He chuckles a little, snuggling into Genji’s warm embrace. “However, what do you think about looking into those attachments? As nice as this was, I would love to truly connect with you, Genji.”

“I…” Is Zenyatta willing to change his body, just for him? The love that washes over him is so unbelievably great it would make him falter was he standing.  
“If you truly want to do that, Zenyatta, don’t let me stop you. I would love to show you a million ways of pleasure. But promise me that it’s something you really want yourself. After all, your body is perfect as it is.”

“Oh, it is. Now, about the specifications…” The amusement is clear in his voice. Soon, the pair is giggling like children. After all, they are in a monastery bed, talking about penises.


End file.
